Maybe Just Maybe
by Integrity FTW
Summary: Ten year olds, Flynn and Yuri were having fun causing trouble in the Noble's Quater. Uh oh, the knights are onto them. Time to run! Flynn and Yuri friendship, no yaoi, oneshot


"Are you stupid?!"

"Back off, Flynn. Cheer up."

"Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in?!"

Excitement pulsed through the boy as he ran with his paranoid blonde- haired friend.

"Flynn, we aren't in and trouble," Grunted Yuri, a young 10 year old, as he looked through the chaotic crowds for a hiding spot. "Hurry up! If we get out of here fast enough they'll never know."

"Just shut up, Yuri. Knights aren't that stupid."

Loudly the black-haired boy replied," Maybe, but those narcissistic morons aren't going to find us!" Not a moment later Yuri ducked under a low bridge dragging Flynn with him.

"Ouch!" Plop.

"Quiet!" Rowdy clomps from the knight's feet shook the bridge kept Flynn's skepticism that Yuri actually knew what narcissistic meant silent. Soon the shattering stomps vanished, managing to assuage Flynn's worries.

"Those suckers," Underneath the bridge Yuri smirked, being proud of their elusive escape. Very rashly Yuri crawled out from under the bridge, assuming all the knights were gone.

"Wait!" Yuri heard Flynn hiss as he noticed Alexei, an older knight captain, standing before him.

"Apparently you two are responsible for the ruckus in the noble's quarter." Began the captain, his stoic expression protected his thoughts like a shield. Considering an armed captain, Flynn crawled out from the under the bridge, knowing escape was chimerical.

"Do you know how unorthodox behavior like yours is punished?" Elegantly the captain drew his posh sword, pointing it at the two troublemakers.

"Flynn, run. Get back to the lower quarter." Hubris became apparent as Yuri clenched his hand into fists and hissed to his friend. "I can deal with this guy by myself."

"Jerk, you can't have all the fun so I'm staying put."

Knight Captain Alexei's suddenly did something unprecedented. "Look at yourselves." Metallic clangs rang out as he dropped his sword at the two boy's feet, like a piercing scream in the night. "Neither of you can protect anything, not even yourselves, the way you are. Once you learn how to use a sword, than perhaps, you can. Possessed by both of you is great potential. Quit your life of trouble and when you come of age, join the knights." Right after the word came out of his mouth the adult turned and walked off. Shock rattled the two boys as they looked down at the weapon.

"That Alexei, who does he think we are giving us his stupid sword." Underneath his mop of blonde hair Flynn was thinking while holding the captain's spartan sword in his hand. Viciously Yuri continued as the two friends walked to the lower quarter of the city," Why does that guy even think we want his sword?"

"You've always wanted a sword Yuri, so be grateful." A still deep in thought Flynn replied to Yuri who was rather irritated. Bring at the last straw of his patience Yuri retorted," Captain Alexei just wants more people on the Empire's side because of the war going on. Don't you see that, Flynn?"

"Empire or not I still think we should learn how to wield this sword." Flynn mumbled partially to himself.

"Get real Flynn, you're not really thinking of joining the knights are you?" Half grinning Yuri sophomorically expected his friend to stop thinking of the knights all together.

"I…maybe…just maybe,"

-

**Author's Note: I wrote this back in February for a school vocabulary assignment. We were studying ancient Greece and Rome, can you tell? XD This assignment was pretty odd compared to my other writing assignments from school. It has something to do with the sentences ^^ Whoever guesses first gets…uh, the joy of guessing it before everyone else XD Flynn was said to be a worse troublemaker than Yuri when they were younger, but grew out of it, unlike Yuri. Reading this now, I believe I was just brainstorming what kind of events could have caused Flynn's behavior to change. Really, he's not much of a troublemaker as an adult. Also, I just want to take this opportunity to point out that I'm not fond of Yuri and Flynn as a pairing. This is purely friendship, nothing more. Oh and yes, I know the title is very lame and unoriginal. Titles aren't my forte… Thanks for reading and feel free to guess why my assignment was weird in a review :D**


End file.
